


Absolutely

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Deepthroating, Domestic, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Freckles, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Series, Sentimental, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening outside by the fire pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely

Outside.

Evening.

Back porch.   
  
Dean minds the fire and spreads his legs. He leans back and sighs, carding his fingers through long, silky threads of chestnut hair. Gold highlights shine. The fire crackles. The mouth around his cock slurps. Good.   
  
Little more.   
  
Push, tilt, open up. Relax. Dean exhales. His breath lingers and it catches. The drag of teeth over the right spot. Hollowed cheeks. More spit. Slick, wet, humid. Dean brushes strands of hair back. His hips shudder and his cock twitches. The base of him aches.   
  
Another long lick from the underside of him and Dean draws Sam up. Their mouths meet, sloppy and sweet. He tastes Sam as much as he tastes himself. They linger because they can, alternating between searing kisses and simply pressing their mouths together. Sam sighs. He places his hands over Dean's thighs once more. Their stubble rubs together as their chins bump and noses touch. Dean doesn't take his hands away from Sam's hair. He exhales into Sam, as unbothered and as languid as the smoke that rises from the fire.   
  
"Don't," Dean murmurs, biting and tugging at Sam's bottom lip, "start what you can't finish."   
  
As the fire snaps, so does Sam. He takes his mouth away from Dean for a moment, just to show him what it'd be like to go without.   
  
It's cold, cock hanging out in the open or not.   
  
It's cutting.   
  
Attempting to move forward in his chair, Dean is firmly shoved back in his place. He is held down by hands that know him. Once more, he's sinking, sinking, sunk. Submerged and enveloped, heat radiates throughout his body. Sparks of pleasure cause his cock to twitch, to fatten, and push as deep as it can go.   
  
His legs stretch out, but his toes curl.   
  
Surrounded by dusky, inky nightfall--the start of winter skies above them--Sam relaxes his throat. He takes Dean to the root. Lips sealed, adding more spit, he does not allow for movement. He keeps his head still and Dean's hips grounded.   
  
Slow.

The pressure builds. Muscles flex. Sam's tongue swirls and pushes at the spot underneath the sensitive, bloated crown. Back down. All around. Steamy, sticky, sultry. Dean inhales. He breathes out steam.  
  
He bucks and twists and tries to get leverage. The pressure intensifies, bearing down on him. He is heavy and thick and aching.  
  
Sam forces Dean's jeans open and pushes his shirt up. He finds his targets and lays claim to the freckles over Dean's hipbones with a bruising press of his rough fingertips. Dean punches out a moan. Thrust deep, Dean comes. The muscles around his cock gag, swallow, and work. Every drop is lapped up. The sound of it is addictive. The feel of it is perfect. Sam doesn't spill.

There’s nothing left to chase after. This is the calm after the storm. Everything Dean has wanted since he can remember is here—in the lull of their back porch on a dark November night—being put to good use.   
  
The fire smolders.  
  
Sam finishes Dean absolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 50th installment to the Chicago Verse! Woah! When I started writing this I really hadn't imagined more than the initial story. I'm very happy to keep this an open verse. :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to stick with me and the boys in Pilsen. Just so you know, you can ask Dean from this Verse a question on my Tumblr. The ask box is open. Ask a question and Dean will answer. It's a fun writing exercise and y'all seem to get a kick out of it too. :)
> 
> I tried threading some of the very first piece into this one. I think it's fitting that we start and come back to "being put to good use." 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! It's a small fic, but I'm very fond of it. I put a lot of thought into word choice here. <333


End file.
